


【备份】双爹脑洞

by waterwwood



Category: Actor RPF, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 路人
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterwwood/pseuds/waterwwood
Summary: 来自17年的脑洞
Relationships: Ben Affleck/Colin Farrell, Original Percival Graves/Bruce Wayne, Original Percival Graves/Original Male Character(s), 华纳双爹
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. 吸猫

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 老爷/部长

部長變成大貓，跑到老爺身上，可是即使是這麼大的貓，和老爺比起來還是顯得小了一圈。  
趴在老爺身上，收起爪子去撩老爺的臉，想叫醒他。  
其實老爺沒睡，舉起部長把他抱在胸前。

各種愛撫，從頭摸到腰，順著下巴輕撫脆弱的脖子。  
部長的臉就貼在老爺臉側，呼氣會讓老爺脖子癢癢的，被摸到動情就呻吟兩聲，尾巴煽動撫過老爺的肚子。

老爷把部長圈在懷裡，舒適的溫度下，部長伸展身體，完全躺在了老爺身上。  
老爺一隻手捋著他的胸口，滑到肚子上，輕柔的來回撫摸。另一隻手，從頭頸走向下，有一下沒一下想抓尾巴，但總是落空。或者手指剛環住，靈活的尾巴又抽走了，滑出手心時最後的尾羽帶來一絲搔癢。  
側躺在老爺身上，倚著他的肩膀，爪子按在他的下巴，空著的爪子抓著空氣。  
部長很享受這樣的愛撫，頭側向老爺的頸窩。

直到布魯斯的手指，撩撥了一下他的鈴鐺，一陣機靈讓帕西的尾巴顫抖了。

然後，布魯斯就時不時撩一下鈴鐺，同時又按著帕西的肚子，即使下肢抵住布魯斯的手臂試圖抵抗，一陣陣熱浪還是不停激盪，他顫慄不止。  
帕西受不了，為了擺脫這個姿勢，在布魯斯的臂彎打了個滾。  
他支起了上半身，腿伸著，舔了舔自己的爪子，修整一下換了口氣，把爪子環上布魯斯的脖子。布魯斯就看著他動作。  
然後他的手滑進帕西的臂彎，把他半舉起來，與他對視。帕西向前探頭，他想要聞，想要親吻布魯斯。  
布魯斯也抬起臉，他們互蹭了鼻尖，然後布魯斯親吻了他，開口呼吸間輕啜他的喉管。帕西瞇起眼睛，舔了舔嘴唇，布魯斯的氣味充盈著他的感官。  
吻到他的肚子，那裡太柔軟，溫熱著皮膚，帕西已經趴在了布魯斯臉上。他要忍不住了，揉著布魯斯的頭髮，叫了一聲。  
可是布魯斯還不及不緩的，親吻和口唇的觸感使他控制不住的顫抖，尾巴跳躍落下，後腿也忍不住踢踏起來。  
布魯斯笑了，他按著他的爪子，環抱住趴在他臉上的帕西。輕笑帶來突然的顫動打亂了他的節奏，帕西滑倒向一邊，已經夠了，也還不夠，轉向床上空著的地帶，他變回了人形。


	2. 调教小部长

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mob  
> 家教/小部长

小格雷夫斯犯了个小错误，被家教以惩罚为名引诱素股，然后被马鞭打了屁股  
打到大腿后侧，穿上西装短裤以后他总在担心鞭痕露出来  
而且平常刺痛着，还要故作镇定，和家人吃饭难耐地坐着

打完翌日，家教哥哥给他上药  
他就勃起了  
前液低落到地上  
小格雷夫斯咬住自己手指忍着，他趴在家教腿上看不到他的表情  
一直喘着鼻息直到上药结束，等家教放下药抚上他的会阴，他就叫了出来  
背后发出轻轻的鼻音，家教在暗笑  
终于，家教开口了

「你喜欢这样」

后来，他们就经常玩这个游戏  
格雷夫斯大开大腿坐在地上面对家教，下身除了吊带袜不着一缕  
阴茎还萎靡着，但是他在期待，他的心跳声好响，任何触碰都能让他颤抖，等待鞭子落下让他兴奋  
游戏的时候他还要忍住声音不让家里的人发现，于是喘息就不曾停止  
打到那片皮肤微微红肿，他未被触碰的阴茎早就充血变硬，他咬着嘴唇望着自己的家教  
喘着气吞了几口唾液  
没有人可能拒绝这样的诱惑  
家教却跟他说，跟我过来这里，于是便走到他的穿衣镜前，调整镜子让它面对座椅  
然后坐了上去，家教拍着自己的腿，让格雷夫斯坐上来

「面对着镜子坐下来」

走到家教身前，格雷夫斯就是没法下决心转过身去  
家教看他没有动作，问他你是害羞吗，都事到如今了，你该看看你自己有多美

那次家教没有和他做，他用手让格雷夫斯释放了好多次，爱抚着所有让他舒服的地方，摸他刚挨过鞭子红红的皮肤，一直在耳边赞美和安慰他，直到他为了躲避镜子总是侧向一边的脸渐渐愿意转向镜子，看着镜中满面潮红，衣衫尽开的自己


	3. 海的儿子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本科

本王子坐船出游落水，科林把他救了起来带到岸边，还留下来守着他。等等本也一直不醒，科林就扒他鞋子玩，结果这时本醒了。咳出一肚子水之后迷迷糊糊地问是不是你救了我，科林说当然是啦，本说我该怎么报答你呢，要不带你去我的国家游玩吧，哥谭国你去过吗，科林说没有，我从小就住在水里。等本定睛看到了科林以后，他才发现一直和自己说话的原来是人鱼，他觉得之前说要带他去哥谭游玩的话有点蠢。

科林说没事的我可以找女巫给我一双腿，只是得等我成年的生日过了以后她才肯为我施法。于是他们约定等几周后科林过了生日本就回来接他。本在海岸边逗留了几日，他和科林讲哥谭的故事，科林觉得本很有趣，他也很想到岸上玩玩。

女巫为科林施了法，她警告过他无数次这么做一定会付出巨大的代价，但是科林没想过那么长远的事情。

原因其实很简单，就是三个月内他得回到海里，否则维持他腿的魔法就会消失他在陆地上会死。

换得了一双人腿，科林被砗磲保护着被水流送到岸边，大海在向他告别，岸上本已经在等着他。本为他准备了人类的衣服，亲自帮他穿上，即使本只带了自己的亲信，在旁人眼里他们还是太过暧昧。

一路上有说有笑来到了哥谭，本带着科林见了他的哥哥也是未来会继承王位的布鲁斯王子。他为科林安排了舒适的住处。

他们出去打猎，出去游玩，去集市，有一次科林玩到太开心就亲了本一口，因为在海里他和朋友们就经常在吐泡泡玩到尽兴的时候去磨蹭对方的脸再亲一下彼此。这下本有点懵了，但是很快他就习惯了，会回吻科林还会搂住他抚摸他，人类的体温让科林着迷，只是他们只会在私下这么做，为了保护科林也为了保护自己本告诉科林在外人面前我们不能太过亲密。本念书的时候科林也陪着他，科林还学习了人类的各种礼仪，他觉得人类的世界很有趣，渐渐就忘了女巫的忠告。

时间过得很快，三个月马上就快到了，科林忘了魔法的事情，魔法却在一点点减弱，他不再生龙活虎，整日疲累，而本却被安排去别国出席一场以政治联姻为目的的外交，他无法推辞因为这关乎到他国家的命运，科林说会等他回来。然而本走了以后科林每况愈下，高烧不断，他终于想起女巫的话，但是他想等本回来，尽管本回来的时候可能会带着一个新娘。

本回来了，没有新娘却带着一纸婚约，他很沮丧。本来还想着怎么向科林解释然后和他一起商量对策时候，却看到科林奄奄一息的模样，此时科林已经很虚弱了，他只能轻轻地和本说带我回海里。本发疯一样地责问照看科林的太医们，科林费力地抬手拉了拉他的袖子，一边用微弱的气流重复说着带我回海里。本抱紧了科林，抱了一会，他突然叫人备马，他想如果可以，至少也满足科林的最后一个愿望。

哥谭离海边少说也有十几个小时的路程，本快马加鞭。暮色降临后下起了雨，道路艰难起来，雨越下越大，等到了海边时已近拂晓，海边风浪巨大。本抱起科林跌跌撞撞地走在沙滩上，海浪不停击来，本被水流卷住了脚步，带着科林一起跌进了海里。

后面就是科林活了，本的肉身死了，哥谭的人都以为本和科林都死了。但其实本被海里的女巫变成了人鱼，然后就两个人鱼一起吐泡泡了。


	4. 有头无尾的养父子脑洞

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊普通人AU  
> ＊年龄操作  
> ＊养子本／养父囧  
> ＊设定意外发生时本1岁，囧25岁

本是囧年轻时朋友的孩子，一场两家人一同出游时发生的意外事故，让他们都失去了自己的至亲，囧收养了还在襁褓的本。（关于能不能收养可能有bug请不要在意）

囧从没对本隐藏他的身世，本第一次问囧自己是哪里来的时候，他就说出了真相，还说能从那样的灾难中脱险，他们家人的保护不可或缺，他俩是幸运和被爱的，小本似懂非懂地点头。

囧视本如己出，任何合理的要求他都尽可能满足，单身男人无条件无限地宠爱着本，可以说是溺爱的程度。但是本不提出来的，囧就不会满足，他总是和本说，自己想要的要自己说出来。

走出失去至亲的阴影，无风无浪的日子过了十几年，本健康的成长着，单身囧也交往过不少情人，甚至差点结婚。  
带姑娘回家的时候总免不了介绍一番。本小的时候囧就会把他抱起来，展示宝贝一样介绍给女朋友，有时候女友会笑道你一个单身汉还能把孩子带得这么好，囧摸着本的脸就会说「这可是我自豪的儿子。」小本就会害羞，抱着囧的脖子。  
后来本大一点去了镇里的学校，他在囧看得见与看不见的时候长大，但变化总是在看不见的时候来临。到中学的时候，风趣又聪明的本在学校人气不低。囧自己的时间更多了，但吃饭的时候即使情人在他也常把大部分关注都放在本身上。本有时候就打趣，你这样过度关心我你的女朋友会生气的。

多年来囧就像一个真正的父亲一样抚育着本。他们的关系却不太像普通的父子，因为囧对本从没有太多寄望，仿佛看到他还在就满足，本也总是关注着囧，一点也不同于同龄人抱怨家长甚至想逃脱离家的欲望。

这样平淡的到了本念高中，有一次他参加比赛获奖，回到家他对囧说爸爸你不觉得该给我一个奖励吗。囧开心地问他想要什么奖励。本就凑过去亲了囧的嘴巴，末了他看了看囧说你已经好久没亲过我了。

囧被儿子亲了嘴有点尴尬，他说你长大了我不该太过亲近你。本皱了皱眉头说可是你对我的关注从来没有减淡，我不止一次听到你的情人说「你关心儿子胜过我」，我只是想告诉你我也很爱你。

在囧还在懵圈的时候本又亲了一口他的额头然后喃喃说了一句我想和你更亲近想在你身边。说完他就上楼了。

被儿子突然告白，囧心里翻腾了一晚上，但是第二天一早本却像无事发生过一样吃完饭就上学去了。囧就怀疑昨晚是不是一场荒梦，是自己的幻觉，他没想过其实本是在等他的回答，或者说他不想也不敢细想下去。

囧本想若无其事地混过去，但是几天后他发觉本的目光停留在他身上的时间越来越长，很明显是在等他回答，和本共处一室就变得难熬起来，明明他没有做错任何事，却开始躲避起本。  
本等了一阵子，这样的日子对他来说有点太漫长了，于是在一个周末他回到家看到囧看到他就慌张躲闪时，无名的愤怒染上心头。他冲过去扳过囧的肩膀，开口说「你总是教我想要的要自己开口，我说了，你却不回应我，即使不愿意拒绝我也没关系，我们不是陌生人每天低头不见抬头见你躲着我算什么。」本又气愤又很难过「你就不能……看着我听我说话吗？」囧就有点犹豫为难地转过头来，但是当目光接触本看到他并不坚定闪烁着的眼神时，没有任何思考他就吻了下去。  
「如果你只是碍于父亲的身份而无法回应我的话，是不是我更主动你就会接受我？如果你不愿意的话，请现在就推开我，因为我不会停下来」本在结束一轮亲吻两个人都喘着气的时候对囧说。


End file.
